


Unpredictable

by carpaltunnelofhate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All parties involved are just being stubborn, Anal Sex, Breakups, Hook-Up, It always goes down in the storage room, It’s mainly spur of the moment sex, Kagehina and Asanoya are endgame, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pretty much because they’re being petty and stubborn, Rebound, Semi-Public Sex, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Storage Room, as I see fit, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpaltunnelofhate/pseuds/carpaltunnelofhate
Summary: Both Kageyama and Nishinoya wanted to say they didn’t know how they ended up here, but truthfully they both had somewhat of a good idea.OrKageyama and Nishinoya are trying to get over their exes. So they get with one another.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven’t written in such a long time and this is my first story in this fandom. So p l e a s e go easy on me! I don’t even ship these two really, it just worked out like this! I ship the two endgame ships and if they had broken up, it’d make sense for them to get together, right? 
> 
> I hope that makes sense.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Or at least try to!

After a tiresome and stressful couple of days, all Kageyama wanted to do was to go home. He had to admit, practicing volleyball was somewhat helpful, he was able to relieve a decent amount of stress that way. Each time he was able to execute a toss perfectly somewhat helped his get his mind off of things, but at the same time, volleyball was the last thing he wanted to do. After all, Hinata was still there.

He had been more hesitant to even toss it his way at all, although he knew that was unfair and selfish of him. Their relationship certainly wasn’t smooth sailing right now, or really, the lack thereof a relationship. The two had decided to call it quits, at least for the moment being. There had been an abundance of arguing lately, way more than their typical flirtatious disagreements. 

Also, they started to just spend less and less time with one another and slowly it started to feel like more of a chore and less of a relationship. While Kageyama was hesitant to admit this, even hesitant to admit it to himself, Hinata seemed to have no problems doing so. In fact, he was the one that officially broke it off between the two of them. Kageyama could remember the tears welling up in his eyes and how he looked so full of sympathy, like he felt bad for Kageyama. 

He didn’t need sympathy, he didn’t need any of it. 

He was sure he played it off confidently, never being the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. He didn’t shed a tear, didn’t show any signs of emotions, except for the obvious anger. Hinata promised that it was only a break, that he just needed time to think things through and suggested that Kageyama do the same. Kageyama really thought the whole thing was stupid. If they were going to consider getting back together then why break up in the first place?

It had been almost two weeks—13 days and 16 hours to be exact—since they had called it off. Not that Kageyama was counting or anything. 

The school day went by at a snail’s pace it seemed. Unfortunately, nowadays, so did practice. It was awkward, kind of, more than he’d like to admit. He was the setter, Hinata being the main person he’d usually toss to, but that felt weird. He was starting to toss at literally anyone else, using Hinata when necessary. He always did say he’d toss at whoever he needed to in order to win. However, if Hinata was the option, he’d back down more often than not lately.

It was painful, every time Hinata would call out his name for a toss, Kaegeyama felt genuine pain. Although he’d never admit that. When he did toss to him, it was mainly to shut him up.

With practice finally comimg to a close, Kageyama exited off the court to head home. He was ready for the day to end, this one in particular seemed ridiculously long. However, before he could prepare his things to leave, he heard a loud voice shouting his name, making him let out a ‘tch’ noise of shock as he turned to look at the owner.

Before him he saw Nishinoya, hands crossed over his chest with a small smile on his lips, dark eyes just as bright and hopeful as ever. Kageyama paused to let Noya speak.

“Would you help me practice? I mean, I feel like I’ve been a little off lately and you’re one of the best on our team, so. You’re my best bet.” Noya admitted. “You could serve at me? Don’t worry, I can take it!” He exclaimed. 

Kageyama’s face upturned in contemplation. He was the best bet? There were actual wing spikers that he was closed with. Kageyama was only a setter! Noya was seeing their team’s ace! 

“What about Asahi-san?” Kageyama pondered, voicing his thoughts aloud. “Wouldn’t he be better? He is our ace. After all, aren’t you two.... A thing?” He asked. This only caused Noya’s eyebrows to furrow in frustration, this accompanied by a a loud, irritated groan from the shorter male.

“Tsk. Not anymore we’re not.” He was so outright about it, showed no shame. Kageyama felt shame for him, and looked around to make sure no one had heard what he said. Noya didn’t seem to care.

“Are you going to help me or what, Kageyama?” He asked, rolling his eyes, seemingly getting more irritated. 

Kageyama paused. He hadn’t planned on staying after at all. However, he could use practice. They didn’t work too much on serves today and that usually was a huge stress reliever for him.

“Fine.” He agreed. “I’ll help you out.” He said. Noya jumped into the air with joy and smiled, running off onto the court. 

“C’mon then, you’re moving so slow, hurry up!” He exclaimed, getting ready to receive whatever Kageyama gave to him. 

He groaned before he ran to his side of the court, ball in hand as he got on the serving line. 

He had a strong feeling tonight would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this chapter being kind of short. Or maybe it’s just short in comparison to the next chapter.
> 
> Oh and my apologies in advance for the next chapter. That’s where the real smut comes in and it is quite long winded. I’ll give a reminder next chapter, but just a heads up and a warning!
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc, are always appreciated!


End file.
